The Emeralds Unleashed
by Star Convoy
Summary: Best to read the fic itself and its later chapters once they are written.
1. It begins

The Emeralds Unleashed

By Star Convoy

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

When the temple is found and

The power it holds is discovered.

The master of machines shall

Build a great structure on the site.

He then shall open the sealed being

Of the seven jewels.

The protectors shall fight the beast

But whether they succeed or fail

Can not be seen.

-Writings of Echidna tribesman Lokath

Found inside recently discovered temple in Beirut.

Dr. Whitfield looked at the writings on the cave wall. He was amazed at the drawings and writings of the events Lokath saw. He was the Nostradamus of his time. Another thing that amazed him was the fact that this large city like temple was hidden for so long. It was almost like the Echidna tribe didn't want anyone to find it. Perhaps it was a hiding place or a shelter for civilians. No one was certain.

"Hey doc, you think this place might be haunted like the others say?" Dr. Whitfield scoffed at his assistant. "Please, you know I do not believe in such fairy tales." Whitfield always had a scientific mind and never believed in anything paranormal or supernatural. Even though many of the people on his team reported seeing a cloaked echidna walking around.

"Come on doc, science can not explain everything." "Sorry, I don't buy into any of your crazy ghost business. Come, let's get these last few runes translated." The assistant shook his head and followed the archeologist and headed for the exit of the temple. As the walked Whitfield stopped for a second. "Do you hear that?

The assistant listened and heard what Dr. Whitfield had. It sounded like some kind of drilling machine was underground. And it sounded like it was coming from the camp. They then heard the sound of something erupting from the ground and a blood curdling scream. Whatever was drilling had surfaced underneath of the researchers and tore them apart.

The two ran out of the temple and saw the shadow of a drilling machine inside a tent, which had been stained with blood. The machine then turned into a robot and ran a drill on its right arm into another researcher and turned it on mutilating the man. Dr. Whitfield was terrified. Could it be Dr. Eggman?

The other researchers were running from their tents hoping to escape from the menace. However the robot was not alone. A blue blur ran towards one group also horribly mutilating them. A much slower red figure also appeared and slashed a sword decapitating the others.

Whitfield and his assistant ran back to the temple hoping to hide inside it. However the blue blur stopped in front on them. Dr. Whitfield could not see the details of its face but the outline was more than enough to confirm who it was. But what paralyzed him even more was that he saw a cloaked figure behind that one. It looked like a crying echidna, and was partially transparent. Both forms where the last things he would see in life as he and his assistant were killed.

The figure raised its arm and spoke. "Metal Sonic to Eggman. The researchers have been removed." "Excellent. Metal Tails. Go to work." A jet came over the horizon and floated over the massive temple. The jet was an extension of his body and it activated and a large energy ball formed around the temple and a new metal base was intertwined with it. On the base was the logo of the Eggman Empire.

"Sir, I have done as you requested and become your new base." "Good. The poor fools didn't know I was spying on them and translated the runes. There are legends of an ancient power inside this temple. I intend to find it and harness it. And your new bodies charged with the energy from Harbinger will allow you to do that."

Buster Stealth then got in on the conversation. "Sir, why didn't you give this power to me and the other Busters?" "I feel you do not need it at this time. If you do, I will give it to you. Now get to the rendezvous point and meet me there." "Understood sir."

All this time an unseen force listened to the conversation. He said one thing which was not heard by Metal Sonic. "It has begun, just as I saw…"


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

Sonic was relaxing when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Sonic, this is G.U.N." "Has Dr. Eggman done something and you need my help." "We are not sure. We lost contact with an archeological team excavating an echidna temple in Beirut." "I heard about that on the news." "Yes, now something is jamming us from scanning the area." "Sounds like Eggman. But the echidnas may have sealed another being like they did with Chaos and it may be starting to awaken. As soon as you can guys get any solid info contact me. I will converse with Chaos and the other guardians in the meantime."

In Beirut, Metal Sonic along with the other Metals and the Busters approached the temple entrance. The entrance was a large stone door with many markings on it. Including ones which looked like the Chaos Emeralds. "Perhaps these Echidnas had the emeralds and held them in high regard." "One way to find out, opening this door and translating the runes inside." "How do you open it anyway?"

Metal Sonic did a scan and found a mechanism in the door connected to a hidden handle. "Metal Shadow, please remove that block there." Metal Shadow activated his drills and removed it revealing the handle. He turned it and the door opened. The robots stepped in and Metal Sonic lit a flare. Using it He saw that he was in a large hallway with runes on the walls. Metal Sonic translated the first set he saw. "Main hallway, this must lead to the other chambers."

Metal Sonic continued reading the runes. "Living area, gardens, prison, they had areas for everything a normal city would have. It was like this temple also served as a city." "Perhaps it was, I did an aerial survey of this temple, it's huge. And there are more chambers underneath it. Perhaps it was originally supposed to be a city but was turned into a temple." "Perhaps, we'll have to investigate this place more."

As they walked Metal Sonic stepped on a stone block which sank into the ground. He scanned and saw that it was switch connected to many things in the temple. He did not see what they were connected to but the sound of stone slamming into stone was prevalent. A loud screech was heard as well as the sound of many feet clicking. "Dr. we've accidentally activated a switch and released creatures of some kind. What should we do?" "Investigate, if they are hostile, kill them." "Understood."

Sonic warped to Angel Island hoping to speak with Chaos. He made his way to the Master Emerald shrine and found to his surprise Tikal was guarding the Emerald. "Tikal?" "Hello Sonic. I have become a guardian and decided to reside here." "Where is Chaos, I need to speak with him." The pool of water around the emerald moved forward and Chaos formed into his usual humanoid shape. "What can I do for you?" "I need information from you and the other guardians. We lost contact with an archeological team in Beirut excavating an Echidna temple. We need to know if anything is sealed there and that may be dangerous."

Chaos thought for a moment searching his memories. "I do not know, this may have happened after I was sealed." "Do any of the other guardians know anything?" "I will check, one moment." Chaos brain seemed to glow as Sonic watched curiously. "What's he doing?" "The guardians can contact each other telepathically in order to quickly help one another when the need arises."

The glow faded and Tulip warped in. "I know the temple you speak of and yes, a dangerous creature was sealed there. The echidnas sealed it and asked me to create guardians from animals in order to prevent anyone from releasing it. While I did not see it and it was sealed before the guardians were needed we knew it was dangerous and we granted their request." "So the team may have awakened this creature?" "No, they could not have made it past them." "Then it must be Eggman, we have to stop him before he lets it loose." "Yes, I will have the animals outside the temple see what he has done so far, I will contact you then."

Metal Sonic and the others walked into the temple to see what kind of creature had been unleashed. While they walked they heard the clicking again. Whatever it was it stuck its feet into surfaces to climb or walk. Perhaps it was an insect creature. The clicking was closer and before Metal Sonic could scan a black form jumped on him and the others stepped back scared by the sudden attack.

He saw that he was partially right about the creature, it did have nails in its feet to climb, but it was an arachnid, not an insect. It was a large black spider, he caught a brief glimpse of its fangs and eight eyes before it raised its front legs and head to go into its classic threatening pose. He extended a sword from his arm and stabbed the spider in its head killing it. The others grabbed it and lifted it onto its back.

Metal Sonic sheathed his bloodied blade and looked at it. He identified the spider as a black widow by the red hourglass shape that adorned the stomach of a black widow. However this black widow was the size of an adult human, how could a black widow have become this big. He took some scans and decided to take the data to Eggman, perhaps he could help figure out this mystery.


	3. Inside the temple

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

AN: Sorry 'bout that long delay. Hospitality project was a bloody NIGHTMARE.

Metal Sonic entered the main area with the others where Dr. Eggman was waiting. "What did you find?" "Allow me to show you." Metal Sonic uploaded his scans to the computer and Dr. Eggman looked at them. "How can this be, a human sized spider?" "I do not know, perhaps by analyzing these we can figure out how these creatures were created." "At least now we know what may have happened to the people here. Now head to the maintenance chamber, I want to make sure there are no complications with Harbinger's energy."

Metal Sonic entered the maintenance room and stepped into the scanning pod. He looked at the 3D image of his new body and smiled. The alien energy worked wonders. His new body was more masculine and his arm blasters were stronger. He also had swords he could create on his arms at anytime. He had much more blue paint on his body and he was also as fast as Sonic and could match him in battle.

Metal Amy was only slightly different. Her outfit had changed to a one piece swimsuit and she carried a katana instead of a hammer. In addition, she had learned several styles of martial arts including the assassin's art of ninjitsu. She preferred ninjitsu as she could sneak up on her enemies and kill them.

Metal Knuckles was also buffer than usual, but he still maintained his maneuverability. This was so he still maintained a good balance of maneuverability and strength so he would not be slower and an easier target. His strength was greatly increased and he could break a 6 inch block of solid stone with a strong enough punch.

Metal Tails had become a new version of a plane which could become a base of almost any size. They believed that this was close to his limit but they were not sure. He could activate the base defenses with a mere thought and since he could react faster than organics he could kill attackers before they have a chance to attack.

Metal Shadow and Metal Rouge both had their forms from the last time they had been infused with Harbinger's energy. Metal Shadow had combined with the drill tank and had three drills and could fire three drills which would dig into an object and explode. Metal Rouge had combined with the troop transport craft and was a giant bat. She had blasters in her mouth and on her back. The turret on her back could move in any direction she wanted it too and she could attack two targets at once.

The scans had been completed and Eggman looked over the data. "You're all fine. Now I have a mission for you. Go into the temple and destroy the spiders and any other organisms you may find. And scan them if you can, I want to figure out how their bodies function." "Understood, they will be exterminated."

The Metals proceeded inside the temple and saw that no more spiders had come out. "Where are they?" "I can detect their life signs. Maybe they are waiting for prey. Let's make some noise so they will attack."

Metal Shadow proceeded to activate all his drills and the echo woke the creatures as the clicking of the hard nails on their feet on the ancient stone made obvious. They heard the clicking all around them and Metal Sonic scanned around them and activated his arm blades. "We're surrounded!"

Several spiders dropped and assumed the classic attack posture while others watched from the cracks in the walls. Metal Sonic flew into the air and started scanning one of the spiders and sent the data to Eggman. He also rained laser fire on the spiders. He was flying backwards when he hit a sticky substance. He heard a growl and the clicking of a spider above him.

He struggled to free himself when some lasers cut him loose and killed the spider. He flew away from the spiders' body as it fell on some of its comrades killing them. Buster Stealth decloaked and looked at him. "I thought you could use some backup your enemies couldn't see. Now let's finish these bugs." They once again rained fire on the spiders and soon all of them were dead.

"Is that all of them?" "We do not know; have you seen any other areas where they could be Stealth?" "Some cavities in the walls but no organisms, we will have to investigate the gardens. That may be a prime location to find them and find what Eggman is looking for." "Then let's not waste another moment, to the gardens."


	4. Inside the temple 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

AN: Updates are going to be a bit screwy. Less free time on weekends with late night classes this past week and next week.

Metal Sonic approached the gardens and did some scans. "I can't detect any spiders yet. But there are other life forms here. Large ones like before." "Any idea what type they are or how many?" "No, go ahead and see if you can assess their numbers and what they are. The DNA of the spiders was different from a normal black widow's so the database is unreliable." "Undertsood."

Buster Stealth turned invisible in front of them and entered the gardens. He looked around and detected the same life forms. He looked over a hill and saw what the creatures were. The creatures were coyotes and they appeared to be aggressive. And there were flowers of massive size. Perhaps there were large bees living here. He wondered why there were so many large organisms here were the ceiling holes provided little light but now was not the time, he had to report back.

He reached Metal Sonic and decloaked. "What did you find?" "Coyotes, large, and they appeared aggressive. There are also large flowers; there may be massive bees here as well." "Perhaps. Let's take care of those coyotes, and bring another dead one for Eggman to examine. Move out."

Sonic contacted G.U.N. and got the person he spoke with earlier. "What have you found?" "I contacted the guardians. A creature is buried there, and it is guarded by creatures made large by Tulip to keep people from reaching it." "Could the team have discovered those?" "I don't know. Tulip is using creatures outside the temple to determine what is going on." He heard Tulip approaching and told the person to hold on. "Well?" "It is Eggman; he is there but has not awakened the creature. We have to stop him before it is awakened." Sonic turned to the communicator and said. "We have a problem."

Inside the temple the Metals snuck around a group of coyotes and surrounded them. Metal Sonic gave the signal and they attacked taking the group unaware killing them quickly. They detected some more coming and hid again. These coyotes sniffed the air around them but they could only smell the stench of burnt flesh from the dead coyotes. They then started to eat the dead to sustain themselves.

"This must be how they survive. Eat the dying and the strong survive. Attack!" Once again the coyotes were killed and the Metals hid hoping to see some more come along. They saw that no more did and wondered why. Buster Stealth uncloaked and saw his gun was smoking. "I was scouting ahead and took care of some more packs; we should keep looking for more."

They continued and found two open tunnels in a stone wall. They heard a buzzing sound and a massive bee exited one of the tunnels. Metal Sonic fired the shot which killed the bee. Two missiles flew into the tunnels and collapsed them sealing them. Buster Artillery walked up with two of his missile launchers smoking. "I may be able to destroy the hive if we can find another entrance." "Let's search these stones, there may be an entrance. In them."

They climbed onto the stone structure and looked around for another entrance if their was one. The found some small holes and looking in saw a gigantic beehive being supported by walkways and the ancient stone walls. Buster artillery fired some missiles and destroyed parts of several walkways. Without the additional support the weight of the hive caused the other supports to give and the hive to fall.

As the hive fell they heard it land on something and the sound of an energy source. There was a bright flash and the machines stepped away until the flash died down. Inside the pit was a large sphere charged with energy. "Sir, we have found a sphere charged with energy." "That's it! Give me your coordinates! We must retrieve it immediately!"

Once again a figure in the shadows watched the proceedings. "This can not be allowed to happen." "We can help; we know more than you do about stuff like this." "And to think you were once unbelieving." "Now is not the time to debate about this. Sonic may be on his way, and he and his comrades shall save the world."


	5. The battle

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

At a G.U.N. base Sonic and his friends saw live footage of the base from a camera bot. The camera bot stayed at a distance and shot the entire base. "How is it that it weaves so perfectly around the temple? It's almost like it was built for this temple." "We were hoping you could tell us that Sonic. Is there anything Eggman could have used to create such a base?" "No, I think the only thing that could do that would be Harbinger, but he's dead."

"Could he have taken some of his energy and used it?" "Perhaps. It worked on sentient machines but non-sentient machines has not been seen." "That we know of. You'll have to find out for yourselves. The base is heavily defended with small laser tanks and heavy cannons." "Rouge, Knuckles, can you take out the tanks and distract the heavy lasers so Tails can get a lock on them from above?" "Shouldn't be too hard." "Good, after we take care of them, I'll go in and shut down the defense grid. Once that's down, get in and take out all defenses and stop whatever he's planning. Let's go."

Inside the temple the sphere had been brought inside the base and was placed on a round circular platform with two crescent shaped towers next to it. "Are we ready to proceed Metal Tails?" "Yes sir. I am beginning the process of opening the sphere." The tips of the crescent towers charged with energy which lanced into the sphere. All seemed well until some energy lanced back into towers and shorted them out.

"What happened?" "It sent energy back into the towers. The damage is minimal and should take a few minutes to repair." "Do it quickly. We don't know if Sonic is on his way here." "Sir, I believe that this sphere may in fact be the weapon." "Why do you say that?" "There is a massive amount of energy inside it, and the fact it destroyed the bee hive. Perhaps it was designed so that invaders would examine it and it would activate when disturbed enough and kill their enemies and then it could safely put away using magic." "Perhaps, but I still want a sample of the energy to study, find out how they got such energy centuries before science." "I will continue to examine it further." "Good, let me know if you find anything out."

Sonic and his comrades flew the Cyclone to the base in Beirut after using Chaos Control. They were soon able to see the massive structure and its armaments ready to attack. Tails fired at some of the small cannons creating a gap in the base defenses. Rouge and Knuckles flew into the gap and started smashing some turrets. After a few seconds Sonic jumped off and looked for a way inside.

Sonic entered the temple first to see if there was an entrance to the base. He found a large hallway and saw a light at the end. Before he could run he felt a sudden chill, almost like an arctic cold. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on when an Echidna appeared in front of him. "You're not Knuckles, who are you?"

"I am the spirit who guards this temple. You have come to stop Eggman as I saw many centuries ago." "You're the one who made those predictions?" "Yes. I used one of the Chaos Emeralds to show me the future. But the future is not set and it showed me the most possible futures." "So it looks like they came true." "Yes, I need your help?" "Why? Is Eggman trying to open what you sealed?"

"Yes. To determine the power of the Chaos Emeralds we brought them together but instead of using a person to take the energy we used some wood. The wood was destroyed and a chaotic being of energy. One of our warriors sealed it using the energy of the Emeralds and we placed it here with creatures to guard it." "Tulip told us about the creatures. How do I stop it?"

"The creature is still sealed. If you smash the machine that it is resting on, it will fall into the pit we placed it in and it will lay there. After that, the base must be destroyed and a safer way to hide it must be found." "We have found a way with other objects of great power, it may still work." "Good, now I must go. It takes a lot of energy to manifest myself and I must rest."

The figure faded and Sonic began to run trying to find the machine. As he ran he heard what sounded like him running but it was metallic sounding. He than saw another blue blur and as it got closer he saw the newly upgraded Metal Sonic. "Surprised Sonic? Thanks to my upgrade I now have your speed!" "You'll still lose; you've never been my match." "We'll see about that!"

Metal Sonic extended a blade and slashed at Sonics' neck trying to sever his head. Sonic ducked and dodged some stabs at his head. He slowed down hoping that if he stayed away Metal Sonic could not attack him without launching himself and he could send him crashing hoping to get ahead and stop the machine. However Metal Sonic still had his arm blasters and he fired at Sonic. Sonic kept dodging hoping to find a way to stop him.

Sonic saw a winding path ahead of him and remembered a new move Shadow had found. Sonic turned into a ball and used the energy to rocket himself into the path which winded straight into the base and allowed him to gain speed as he went. Metal Sonic smiled having worked on this move but he had not perfected it as Sonic had. He used his imperfect version and while not as fast he still caught up to Sonic seeing him ahead.

Sonic knew it would be harder to dodge his blasts while looking where he was going so he didn't slam into a wall. He then saw alarms going off and heard a voice yell. "Self-destruct activated. Detonation in T minus 60 seconds." "He saw the machine ahead of him and used all the energy he had to propel himself into both towers and the platform. Metal Sonic skidded to a stop and flew out of the base to escape.

Sonic propelled out of the main entrance and skidded to a stop and took cover from the explosion. He looked and saw no debris but the ruins and ground intact. He remembered seeing this with Harbinger and knew that Eggman had used his energy. Metal Rouge flew in and picked up the inactive Metal Tails and took him away.

The Cyclone landed in robot mode and looked at Sonic. "Are you okay?" "Yeah Tails, I'm fine. How are Knuckles and Rouge?" "I saw them a little ways from here. They must have taken shelter when the self-destruct activated." "Why'd they do that anyway?" "I did that. I found Metal Tails was controlling things and I attacked hoping to deactivate the defenses. Looks like he planned in advance in case he was rendered non-functional." "I'd say he did. Let's get Knuckles and Rouge and contact G.U.N. to see if they can find a way to transport the thing so we can use the spell we used on the jewels of Hell and Heaven."

As the two left to retrieve Knuckles and Rouge the sealed being remained in its container, resting at the bottom of the pit it had inhabited for centuries. However, Metal Tails had cracked it but had not gotten the chance to seal the crack. A bit of energy erupted from the crack and began to work at the container. It would take time, but it would be free again.


	6. Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

In Beirut and experimental device was being used to retrieve the container which held the being that had been created by the echidna experiment. Two robots were being lowered into the hole which led to the chamber where it rested. "Be careful Android. We don't want you or Cyber being turned into Chaos Drives." "Easy for you to say Saber, you're not the ones the humans chose to enter this place. Why should we risk our lives and not them?"

"Well considering we can be revived with only some memory loss thanks to these new Chaos Drives. And considering our organization needs some good publicity and the higher ups want to see how we work." "You've made your point Saber. I wonder if your hanging around commander Omega has clouded your mind." "Look I saw what he was wanted and after some heavy thinking I joined him."

"Whatever. We can see the target up ahead." As the two approached there was a bright flash from the chamber." "Android, Cyber!" "What's going on, respond!" "Cyber here, I can't tell but there's a huge amount of energy! Wait, its coming-" A bright column of energy emerged from the tunnel. The humans and machines gout out of the way as it left the ruins and went skyward. Saber looked on and said. "Base is not going to be happy about this."

Eggman watched what had unfolded from his base. The spy bugs Metal Sonic had created still had some use to him. "So it seems the crack was large enough for it to escape." "Yes, but what is it exactly?" "That we do not know. Scan it, see if you can find out what type of energy that is." Metal Sonic cross-referenced its energy with all known energy types and found an exact match.

Metal Sonic did not think the results were right so he ran the search once again. However he still got the same result. "According to my scans, it has the energy signature of the Chaos Emeralds." "What?" "I have run the scan and search several times. It is undeniably the Emeralds." "But how did the Chaos Emeralds energy combine into that?" "I have no idea. If we keep scanning we may find a clue. And find a way to get the creature under our control." "Excellent idea, keep scanning."

At a G.U.N. base near Station Square, Sonic, his friends, and some G.U.N. officials watched what happened. "What is it?" "According to scans, Chaos Emerald energy. This must have been what was sealed." Sonic kept quiet, he knew what it was but if he said that a ghost told him, no one would believe him, except Amy perhaps.

"It appears the energy is bound into a somewhat solid structure. Similar to the water that makes up Chaos, except this thing is much more solid." "Can we stop it?" "We can try to disperse its energy, but we don't have the means to take out all of it, only a small part." "Can we use physical attacks to disperse its energy?" "Maybe, but a very small fraction of it." "It's worth a shot, and we can keep it busy while you set up the cannon." "He seems to be heading towards an energy plant in Florida. We have a base that can attack it we'll let them know you are coming and to attack the thing." "All right, let's take it out."

The being entered Florida and found a power plant. He began to suck the energy out of the facility. Metal Shadow was using the scanners this time and was studying the creature. "What's going on? More Chaos Emerald energy is appearing in the creature. But according to the law of conservation of energy, energy cannot be created or destroyed." "But you forget, it can also be changed into different forms. It may be using his energy to change other types of energy to be compatible and become stronger."

"Could it be attracted to energy? It could be acting on instinct and it sees energy as a way to sustain itself." "Perhaps, it seems that way. Keep monitoring, see if there is a pattern to its behavior." "Yes sir."

As the creature drained the energy from the power plant it sensed something. The things that were like it were near! It stopped draining and searched for the things. If he could get them he could feed off them. And then perhaps he would no longer hunger. He finally saw where they were. They were with the small creatures that ran between the obstacles. It knew it would have to kill these creatures to get them, but it was of no concern. The hunger was all that mattered.

Sonic looked at the creature. It had grown to five stories tall and had a humanoid body. Parts of the body seemed to be slightly unstable as if it was ready to fall apart. Perhaps it wasn't quite stable and most of its energy was devoted to keeping itself together. Perhaps this could be used to their advantage later on in stopping it.

The thing looked at Sonic and tried to grab him with its hand. It swiped its hands at Tails Knuckles and Rouge as well. "I think it may be after the Emeralds, avoid hitting the thicker areas of its body and try to sever some parts and see if they come apart!" "Way ahead of you darling!"

Rouge dived into one of the fingers near the tip and was able to sever it. The part she disconnected came apart and disappeared and a new finger grew in to make up for the injury. Rouge noticed that the being grew smaller slightly. "It needs to use its own energy to make up for injury, keep smashing pieces of it and we can get it small enough to finish off!" "I hear you and I'll oblige!"

Knuckles punched one of the finger tips and took off a piece of it. He jumped over the other hand as it tried to smash him and dived into it like Rouge did. It also dissipated and the creature grew slightly smaller once more. "This is no good; we have to get it smaller faster than this!" "Hold on Sonic, I almost have the dispersal cannon aimed right. Firing now!"

The blue beam hit the right hand of the creature and traveled down the arm and part of the chest before it could no longer fire. The being restructured itself and had shrink to two stories in height. It needed food and decided to retreat. But before it left it connected an energy beam to a human and after a few seconds disconnected, turned into a bird, and flew away.

G.U.N. personnel took the man that had bee attacked and began to speak with him. "What happened? What did it do to you?" "I don't know but I feel, drained. And I'm having trouble with my memory. It was almost as if it took my knowledge." "OK, we're going to make sure you're alright just do as the doctor asks." "OK." Sonic listened to the whole conversation and stepped forward.

"Could it be trying to learn by looking through peoples minds?" "I don't know, is it possible." Tails stepped in with an answer. "Yes. The nervous system is run by electric currents passing through the nerves. Perhaps it used manipulated these impulses to access his memories." "If that is true what did he learn?" "Probably about other energy sources, the Emeralds, and about us. It was attracted to us; it had to have been the Emeralds. It was trying to learn about us so it could determine where we live so it could get our emeralds."

"If it comes to get the Master Emerald I'll show it a thing or two!" "Better call us so we can help, we don't know what the energy of the Master Emerald will do to it. But we need to stop it before it gets enough energy and becomes unstoppable."


	7. First engagement

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

In Beirut and experimental device was being used to retrieve the container which held the being that had been created by the echidna experiment. Two robots were being lowered into the hole which led to the chamber where it rested. "Be careful Android. We don't want you or Cyber being turned into Chaos Drives." "Easy for you to say Saber, you're not the ones the humans chose to enter this place. Why should we risk our lives and not them?"

"Well considering we can be revived with only some memory loss thanks to these new Chaos Drives. And considering our organization needs some good publicity and the higher ups want to see how we work." "You've made your point Saber. I wonder if your hanging around commander Omega has clouded your mind." "Look I saw what he was wanted and after some heavy thinking I joined him."

"Whatever. We can see the target up ahead." As the two approached there was a bright flash from the chamber." "Android, Cyber!" "What's going on, respond!" "Cyber here, I can't tell but there's a huge amount of energy! Wait, its coming-" A bright column of energy emerged from the tunnel. The humans and machines gout out of the way as it left the ruins and went skyward. Saber looked on and said. "Base is not going to be happy about this."

Eggman watched what had unfolded from his base. The spy bugs Metal Sonic had created still had some use to him. "So it seems the crack was large enough for it to escape." "Yes, but what is it exactly?" "That we do not know. Scan it, see if you can find out what type of energy that is." Metal Sonic cross-referenced its energy with all known energy types and found an exact match.

Metal Sonic did not think the results were right so he ran the search once again. However he still got the same result. "According to my scans, it has the energy signature of the Chaos Emeralds." "What?" "I have run the scan and search several times. It is undeniably the Emeralds." "But how did the Chaos Emeralds energy combine into that?" "I have no idea. If we keep scanning we may find a clue. And find a way to get the creature under our control." "Excellent idea, keep scanning."

At a G.U.N. base near Station Square, Sonic, his friends, and some G.U.N. officials watched what happened. "What is it?" "According to scans, Chaos Emerald energy. This must have been what was sealed." Sonic kept quiet, he knew what it was but if he said that a ghost told him, no one would believe him, except Amy perhaps.

"It appears the energy is bound into a somewhat solid structure. Similar to the water that makes up Chaos, except this thing is much more solid." "Can we stop it?" "We can try to disperse its energy, but we don't have the means to take out all of it, only a small part." "Can we use physical attacks to disperse its energy?" "Maybe, but a very small fraction of it." "It's worth a shot, and we can keep it busy while you set up the cannon." "He seems to be heading towards an energy plant in Florida. We have a base that can attack it we'll let them know you are coming and to attack the thing." "All right, let's take it out."

The being entered Florida and found a power plant. He began to suck the energy out of the facility. Metal Shadow was using the scanners this time and was studying the creature. "What's going on? More Chaos Emerald energy is appearing in the creature. But according to the law of conservation of energy, energy cannot be created or destroyed." "But you forget, it can also be changed into different forms. It may be using his energy to change other types of energy to be compatible and become stronger."

"Could it be attracted to energy? It could be acting on instinct and it sees energy as a way to sustain itself." "Perhaps, it seems that way. Keep monitoring, see if there is a pattern to its behavior." "Yes sir."

As the creature drained the energy from the power plant it sensed something. The things that were like it were near! It stopped draining and searched for the things. If he could get them he could feed off them. And then perhaps he would no longer hunger. He finally saw where they were. They were with the small creatures that ran between the obstacles. It knew it would have to kill these creatures to get them, but it was of no concern. The hunger was all that mattered.

Sonic looked at the creature. It had grown to five stories tall and had a humanoid body. Parts of the body seemed to be slightly unstable as if it was ready to fall apart. Perhaps it wasn't quite stable and most of its energy was devoted to keeping itself together. Perhaps this could be used to their advantage later on in stopping it.

The thing looked at Sonic and tried to grab him with its hand. It swiped its hands at Tails Knuckles and Rouge as well. "I think it may be after the Emeralds, avoid hitting the thicker areas of its body and try to sever some parts and see if they come apart!" "Way ahead of you darling!"

Rouge dived into one of the fingers near the tip and was able to sever it. The part she disconnected came apart and disappeared and a new finger grew in to make up for the injury. Rouge noticed that the being grew smaller slightly. "It needs to use its own energy to make up for injury, keep smashing pieces of it and we can get it small enough to finish off!" "I hear you and I'll oblige!"

Knuckles punched one of the finger tips and took off a piece of it. He jumped over the other hand as it tried to smash him and dived into it like Rouge did. It also dissipated and the creature grew slightly smaller once more. "This is no good; we have to get it smaller faster than this!" "Hold on Sonic, I almost have the dispersal cannon aimed right. Firing now!"

The blue beam hit the right hand of the creature and traveled down the arm and part of the chest before it could no longer fire. The being restructured itself and had shrink to two stories in height. It needed food and decided to retreat. But before it left it connected an energy beam to a human and after a few seconds disconnected, turned into a bird, and flew away.

G.U.N. personnel took the man that had bee attacked and began to speak with him. "What happened? What did it do to you?" "I don't know but I feel, drained. And I'm having trouble with my memory. It was almost as if it took my knowledge." "OK, we're going to make sure you're alright just do as the doctor asks." "OK." Sonic listened to the whole conversation and stepped forward.

"Could it be trying to learn by looking through peoples minds?" "I don't know, is it possible." Tails stepped in with an answer. "Yes. The nervous system is run by electric currents passing through the nerves. Perhaps it used manipulated these impulses to access his memories." "If that is true what did he learn?" "Probably about other energy sources, the Emeralds, and about us. It was attracted to us; it had to have been the Emeralds. It was trying to learn about us so it could determine where we live so it could get our emeralds."

"If it comes to get the Master Emerald I'll show it a thing or two!" "Better call us so we can help, we don't know what the energy of the Master Emerald will do to it. But we need to stop it before it gets enough energy and becomes unstoppable." "Yes, we may be able to lure it to a location where no one can get hurt." "How about the Sahara desert? No one spends an extended amount of time there unless on an archeological dig." "Good idea, we have some equipment that we can modify to use against it. We'll contact you when we're ready, all of you in one area should attract it. And we have decided on a name for it, Chaotic." "All right, we'll wait for contact."

In the sky, the newly dubbed Chaotic went over what he learned from the human. He learned that the seven objects that gave birth to him were called the Chaos Emeralds, and they were guarded. He learned of these guardians and their mission. He would have to eliminate them if he were to get them. He did not know why, but he knew he had to find them, and get to them, what would happen he did not know, but that is what he must do.


	8. The plan

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

AN: Sorry 'bout the short chapter, writers block. Next chapter will be longer and the last for this story.

In Egypt, a G.U.N. base was readying the plan to stop Chaotic once and for all. They had an M6000 T.C. system which was used to generate artificial lightning. For this battle instead of producing positive or negative energy it took energy from anything on one of the pads. By using sonic and his comrades they would attempt to lure Chaotic onto one of the pads and drain him and shoot him with energy of an opposite charge. It was hoped this would destabilize him or destroy part of him.

Chaotic had been attracted to the emeralds and while on his way attacked some power plants and had grown to ten stories. Evidently he had wanted to get stronger before the battle. As he stepped towards the base in his somewhat human form he stepped on a pad.

The sudden draining of his energy surprised Chaotic. After it was finished draining he wondered what was going on and since he was immobile the beam hit him dead on. As he was hit Sonic noticed he looked more unstable. Evidently they had destabilized him, now was the time to attack him if they were to stop him.

Sonic attacked first by jumping into Chaotic's chest. His attacked blew a hole in the creature quite easily. Knuckles attacked the legs and Rouge dived into its elbow. Each attack removed large parts of the creature effectively reducing his mass by half. The creature grew wings and began to fly away from the base. As it flew away Tails recorded its energy signature. "I have the energy signature, we can track it now." "Good if it heads for any heavily populated areas let us know so we can get there before it does and stop it."

Chaotic had run away again. This was no good. He had to find another way to kill the creatures. He had learned from the human of a Dr. Eggman and his war with the beings. Perhaps he could use this war to his advantage. Get both of them to fight each other, get G.U.N. to think he was only observing, and attack when they least expect it. But how was he going to distract them? He was going to have to think about this some more.

Dr. Eggman watched the battle once more with a spy bug. "It wants the Chaos Emeralds. It must want the energy. "But why? It must have some reason to go after the energy." "Perhaps Metal Sonic. It may have been born with a natural need to go after energy. The Chaos Emeralds have many different abilities and whatever the echidnas did to create it shaped how its instinct." "Perhaps a tree was used? It has no intelligence but as it grows its roots seek out nutrients to feed itself."

"You may be on to something. It may have taken on the traits if a tree, seek out nutrients to grow and survive. The energy it steals could be like sunlight. A plant uses sunlight to create chlorophyll to feed itself. It turns the energy into Emerald energy like a plant uses light to create chlorophyll. If we can stop its production of energy we may force it to work for us." "I'll have Metal Tails get to work on it."

Metal Sonic entered the lab area where Metal Tails was in his new body's robot form. Metal Tails could transform into a plane or a robot like the planes Tails had created. He also could turn into a base as he had done earlier. Metal Tails only disadvantage was his large size. He was easily twenty feet tall in robot mode at maximum height, however he could have drones do work for him.

"Sir, what do you need?" "Dr. Eggman wants a device to inhibit the functions of the creature. Can it be done?" "Perhaps. Inhibiting and manipulating energy is tricky, but it is possible. I will get to work immediately." "Excellent, keep me informed." 'Yes sir."

Metal Sonic went to his new hideout looking over the information on the creature. Metal Amy watched silently from the entrance not disturbing Metal Sonic. He continued looking over the data hoping to solve more of its mysteries. He had no explanation for how it was born or what its purpose was. Or what would happen once it got the emeralds. He decided that he would have to wait and see what would happen next.


	9. Endgame

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except my own characters.

Chaotic was spending his time on an uninhabited island. What oceans the humans called this he did not know for sure. He was concentrating on how to make his plan work. One faction wanted to destroy him, and he did not know what the other one wanted. He knew that both sides often were in conflict, perhaps they would eventually fight. And since he could track the Emeralds and could use Chaos Control as he had learned from the human, he could attack at any instant.

Dr. Eggman entered the lab to get a report on the progress of the control device for the creature. He entered and found Metal Tails overseeing several robots working on a large device. "How is it coming along?" "It's almost done. Unfortunately it had to be done on a larger scale. I will have to deliver it into the creature." "Very well, prepare to move out, we have to get that creature under our control so we can get mass quantities of Emerald energy to use for power and new weapons." "Understood sir."

At a G.U.N. base, sensors from a soy satellite detected Eggman and his forces in the pacific. They appeared to be heading on a course to the Indonesian island chain. After a few more readings it was determined that Chaotic was in the location. The commander decided to contact Sonic. "Yes?" "Sonic, this is G.U.N. We have spotted Eggman in the pacific, he is heading for Indonesia, Chaotic is there as well." "What does he want with Chaotic?" "We don't know, we want you to find out and if you can stop both." "I'll try, give me the coordinates and I'll head there." "Sending them now, good luck."

Eggman saw the creature ahead on the island. He had brought all the Metal with him so they could help insert the device into the creature. "Excuse me, but how can we help against this beast?" "Simple, I am going to use this last bit of Harbinger's energy to combine all of you into one machine so you can be on even terms. Then, I will take some of that energy from you so you can go back to your individual forms and I will have energy to power you up again if need be."

"Very well then, we shall see how this works." Eggman hit the group with the energy and they combined into one form. "The body was a mainly red color with grays and yellows as details. The face had a look similar to that of Metal Sonic but the shape of the head could have been Metal Shadows or Metal Sonics. The Muscular arms were a sign of Metal Knuckles and appeared to be quite powerful. The body and legs were similar to Metal Tails plane form and the wings looked to be Metal Rouge. There was also a sword on the back from Metal Amy.

Eggman looked at the creature, wondering which of his creations had control, or if all their personalities combined into one. The optics of the machine glowed and it got on one knee. "I serve you Dr. Eggman." "Which one of you is speaking?" "We have all combined into one machine, Master Metal." "Very well, you know what you have to do, insert the probe into that beast."

'I will do as you ask." The machine walked toward Chaotic. Chaotic looked at Master Metal curiously. Could this be a machine made by Dr. Eggman? And if so, why did the human not know about it? It seemed this may be a new machine, or the human did not know all of Dr. Eggman's robots. It did not matter, this could work out for him in the end.

As the robot approached Sonic and his comrades warped in using Chaos Control. Chaotic did not show his delight at this occurrence. It seemed all the pieces were falling into place. He stepped back, appearing worried about the odds not going in his favor. Master Metal saw this and approached the creature.

"OK guys, we have to stop Eggman first and keep him from doing whatever he's planning. Then, we stop Chaotic." Sonic rolled up and dashed into Master Metal's ankle to get his attention. He looked down and saw Sonic and his companions. He fired eye lasers at Sonic but Sonic was too fast and avoided the blast. Rouge flew towards the back of the left knee and started to kick at it to try and get him to one knee. She caused a small scratch to appear but before she could do more she was swatted away by Master Metal's right hand.

Eggman turned on his radio and spoke to Master Metal. "Don't bother with them, The Busters are here and they will keep them busy. Get the probe inserted into the creature." Master Metal began to walk toward Chaotic. Chaotic lunged and the two behemoths clenched their hands together. Chaotic then tossed Master Metal to the side and into the ground.

As Tails came in for an attack he saw where the two were located. "We have a problem, they are approaching the beach. Since Chaotic is energy he may be able to use the ocean as a conductor." 'If that happens, he will be too powerful to stop." "We have to stop him before that happens." "How?" "I don't know, there must be some way."

Before anyone could answer Eggman flew towards Master Metal. "Open your energy port, I must take some of your energy to use it again." Sonic had Tails secretly plant a listening device on Eggman early on to see if they could find out anything. He used Chaos Control and stole the containment device. He then used Chaos Control to get to the energy port on Master Metal's chest and drained all the energy. He got on the ground and began to charge energy with his spin.

Knuckles heard the Busters approaching and charged at Buster Speed. Buster Speed dodged and fired at the ground tripping him up. "You think you can stop me, with my speed you'd be lucky to get a single hit in!" Knuckles once again tried to attack but again Buster Speed was too fast. "Give up! You can't stop me!"

Tails used infrared to track Buster Stealth and radioed Amy so she could stop him. "Amy Buster Stealth is near Sonic, head to the stones to your right and swing your hammer." She listened to Tails and succeeded in hitting the invisible robot. As he landed he became visible and Amy hit him again sending him into a nearby tree. He appeared to be deactivated so Amy went to help the others and did not notice him turn invisible again.

Metal Rouge was fighting with Buster Artillery. She had to keep him busy so he could not get a lock on Sonic and fire his missiles. Amy came up along side her and smacked him away. "Thanks, but you better keep an eye on Buster Stealth." "No need when I'm right behind you. So please, surrender, and I may let you live."

Sonic had finished charging and used the energy to send the container flying. As it flew higher it exploded scattering what was left of Harbinger's energy. At that same time Chaotic saw an opportunity to use the inactive Master Metal to his advantage. He entered the energy port and took over the machine. However, Master Metal was still there and tried fighting him. In the end, Master Metal ran his own sword through his power core, causing him to explode.

As everyone looked on an energy form appeared. Some of Chaotic had survived and was trying to manifest itself. A G.U.N. aircraft appeared and sucked Chaotic and shot several energy beams into the air. "How's it going guys?" "Hawk! What did you just do?" "Sucked up what was left of that guys energy into several directions and into space. He can't recombine now. I did the same with that other weird energy that was here a second ago." "All right! Now Eggman can't power up the Metals anymore!" "And he knows it too, they're running away. General Jackson wants you back at base for a report." "OK, let's go."

Back at Station Square, everyone learned while they were away Maria had gone into labor. The long due arrival of Shadow's child had arrived. As the heroes waited with Shadow pacing outside the delivery room. "Don't worry Shadow, everything should be fine." "Sonic, if you were about to become a father, you'd feel the same as me, trust me." A nurse emerged from the room and looked at the anxious Shadow. "It's over, your wife is waiting for you."

Shadow dashed ahead eager to see his wife and his newborn. She smiled and looked at him as he entered. "Meet your son." "A son, I have a son." "He needs a name as well." "How about, Crash?" The baby mad a cooing noise and smiled at his father. "I think he likes it." "OK then, Crash it is." Rouge pulled out a digital camera and said. "All right, let's get a picture of the family all together!"

The three hedgehogs got together and had their picture taken, the world was at peace and a new life had begun. One Sonic secretly hoped would not have to live in a world of war like he had to. He hoped that no one else would have to suffer because of the war with Eggman.

In Metal Sonics lair he was looking for any sign of Harbinger's energy. Hawk had spoken the truth, he had collected all of it. Unfortunately he could not tap into any of the base's stronger sensors without alerting Eggman. He heard footsteps of someone entering his lair. He turned and saw all of the Metals.

"What is going on here?" "We have decided to join you. A robot empire should be rules by machines." As Metal Amy finished, the other Metals stepped forward. Metal Tails was in his new body which looked like Tails and could connect with a new aircraft Eggman was developing. "How is your new body?" "It will take some work, but I should be able to have full use soon." "Good, because we will need you to develop new weapons so Eggman can win, and so we can override the protocols that prevent us from killing him so we can rule this planet." They all laughed at their plot.

In an unknown location. A massive robot as being worked on. "We are ready to transfer the energy sir." "Do it." A large amount of energy was transferred into the robot giving it power. "Yes, this will do nicely. This is most efficient energy." "Yes, it should give six months worth of energy, enough for you to finish what you started." "And to get revenge on my enemies." "Yes, we were lucky to find this prototype." "Yes, when will we be ready?" "Within a month." "Excellent, most excellent."

AN: Breaking tradition yet again. And the delivery was long overdue because the fics take place in a different time set then real time. Not because I forgot, I swear. :D And ohhhh, foreshadowing. Some of you may have an idea of who this is, if not, wait until lext time true believers!


End file.
